Good To Be Back
by TheBlackWidow-LoveBites
Summary: A Stand-alone from 'Learning To Trust', Jasmine Copeland celebrates the return of her long-time friend during Raw- June 17th 2013.


Summary: A Stand-alone from 'Learning To Trust', Jasmine Copeland celebrates the return of her long-time friend during Raw- June 17th 2013.

Author's note: A long, overdue one-shot Hahaha. I hope you like it! I haven't decided whether to feature this as part of a chapter in Learning To Trust, but for now, it will stay as a one shot! :)

Characters: Sheamus, Christian, mentions of Edge and my OC-Jasmine. To fully understand Jasmine's relationship to Christian and Edge, please read my Fic, 'Learning To Trust', Thank you!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jasmine Copeland sat in Stephen 'Sheamus' Farrelly locker room, watching the show. She looked up and smiled as her boyfriend walked in and gave her a smile.

"You alright?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah… I guess I'm a little worried about your handicap match with Rhodes-Scholars tonight" The Blonde answered, smiling as he took her hand in his and held it gently.

"I'll be fine, Lass" he answered, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "I've gone against worst people before. Rhodes-Scholars will be a cake-walk compared to Big Show and Mark Henry"

"I suppose" Jasmine sighed, as Vickie and Brad appeared on the stage to announce the surprise announcement that Vickie had in store.

"Wade, I know you want your rematch against Curtis Axel" Vickie Began, "But that's going to have to wait, because right now you are about to face my big surprise…. This man!"

"Ugh, I wonder who Vickie's brought back this time…" Stephen said,

"Who knows…."Jasmine began, but her voice trailed off as the couple heard a very familiar song ring around the arena:

"_If you close your eyes your life, a naked truth revealed_

_Dreams you never lived, and scars never healed_

_In the darkness, light will take you to the other side_

_And find me waiting there you'll see, if you just close your eyes"_

"Oh My god" Jasmine laughed, "Jay's back!"

"You didn't know?" Stephen asked her,

"No way" she smiled, "I haven't spoken to him since last week, and he didn't mention anything about returning!"

Stephen looked at his girlfriend and smiled. He knew that having Adam gone and having Jay out on the injured list was hard for her, considering how close she was to them.

"When I get hold of him… I'll kill him" Jasmine said, turning her focus to his match with Barrett. "It would be a perfect comeback if he won this match. Besides, Wade's got nothing on our Jay"

Stephen laughed at the teasing of his friend, as he stretched for his handicap match later that night.

"When's your match?" Jasmine asked, as Jay got the win and celebrated with the fans.

"In about 5 minutes" he answered, planting a kiss on her forehead. "You should go see him, I know you've missed him"

Jasmine smiled up at her boyfriend and stood up, hugging him tightly before breaking away.

"I'll see you after your match" she said, "Good Luck, I Love you"

"I love ya too" he said, chuckling as she hurried out of the door and towards gorilla.

.

.

.

.

.

Jason 'Christian' Reso smiled as he walked through the curtain and took the bottle of water being offered to him with a word of thanks.

"Jason Reso… you sneaky devil"

He turned around and smiled when he met the eyes of his best friend's twin sister. "Well, Well, Well… Jasmine Copeland"

He pulled her in for a tight hug as Stephen passed by then, flashing them both friendly smiles as he headed out towards the ring for his match.

"You're watching this match with me, right?" she asked her friend.

"You know it" he answered, "Just let me go get changed and I'll meet you in Catering"

"Deal" Jasmine chuckled as she watched her friend walk away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jason smiled at his friends and co-workers welcomed him back as he walked towards Catering. He had missed this, the comrade and being around his friends and even just being in the ring.

He lived for this.

He walked into catering and smiled as he found Jasmine talking to Phil 'CM Punk' Brooks, both of them laughing and joking as Jay walked up and wrapped his arm around Jasmine's shoulders and leading her away.

"Alright, that was rude" Jasmine said, glaring up at her friend.

Jason merely shrugged as they turned their attention to Stephen's handicap match with Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow.

"Something tells me that Stephen might not win with all this double teaming" Jay commented. Jasmine didn't answer, her eyes trained on the figure of her boyfriend taking the fight to Cody Rhodes.

"Spoke to my knuckle-head of a brother, recently?" Jasmine asked, as Rhodes-Scholars got the win.

"Yeah…. He's having fun being a prima-Donna" Jason chuckled. Adam certainly could act like a Diva.

"Well, he's in his element" Jasmine chuckled. "Hey, Jay?"

"Yeah, Jas?" he asked, turning towards her.

"I really missed you" she said, as he pulled her in for a hug.

"I missed you too, Jas" he mumbled.

It was good to be back. Back where he belonged.

* * *

(A/N) A total pointless one shot. Thanks for reading, and Please review :)


End file.
